The Morning After
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: Snow and Charming find out about Hook and Emma


Title: The Morning After

Rating: T for glimpses of fun times

Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Snow and Charming find out about Hook and Emma. Prompt by: datgameguy

Emma watched as the color shifted on the ceiling, the dark blue growing lighter before turning a pale orange. She smiled as the man next to her drew her closer before nuzzling her shoulder in his sleep. He looked totally different in sleep than he did awake, the worry that he carried and the burdens from the past fell away from him and she could see the man beneath it all. He looked weathered, like he had been kept too long in one place, she assumed that had been Neverland's doing but at the same time there was a youthfulness to his skin. Soft and bright and so different from his demeanor. After all, he had never stated to her an exact number of years that he had been there, just that the place was his personal Hell. Moving her mind away from darker things Emma adjusted her position to be more comfortable causing Killian to move on to his back his arm laying open as if to receive her. She smiled down at the man next to her. She loved him, and the notion that she loved was both terrifying and exhilarating. It had been a long since Emma could say that she truly loved a man, but Killian made her heart beat faster every time he was around. He gave her butterflies when she took his hand, or hook, and had always been there for her putting her needs before his own time and time again. He had proven to be loyal to her, and she wondered if that came from his upbringing or something else.

"Come back to bed Emma. It's getting cold." Emma laughed lightly as his childish voice, sleep making every word softer. Unable to resist him Emma turned over, making herself comfortable as she snuggled into the space between his arm and chest before pulling the blankets all of the way up their bodies. Killian was warm and as she laid her head on his chest drawing patterns in his skin and in the hair that covered his chest Emma couldn't keep the smile from her face. Last night had been the first time for them. He had been so attentive to her needs and he had made sure that she was well taken care of before taking care of himself. Emma had never been with a guy like that, not even Neal had attended to her so well as Killian did. Emma wondered at that, at how a person could compliment you in so many ways. Her thoughts got lost as she remembered specific moments from the previous night and let the memories pull her into sleep next to the man that had managed to be everything she needed when she needed it.

Time always moves differently in sleep then it does in the real world. As Killian's internal clock began to wake him up his hand search the bed for his companion. Immediately Killian began doubting that it had ever happened, that it was all a dream. But this was not his room, his room was much smaller and wasn't stationary. Even though Killian had spent centuries on the sea the gentle rocking of the waves and movements of the boat never diminished, he could always from the subtle sway. Opening his eyes slowly Killian took in the small room around him, the bright colors and the furniture. If he hadn't dreamt last night, surely Emma wouldn't leave him in the early morning hours would she? He had been careful, he had taken his time. Killian wanted to be with Emma, but he knew all too well the walls that were in place and he knew the need to run when you get scared. So they had gone slow and he had been patient waiting for signs and signals from her that told him she was ready for more. He never wanted to push her father than she could handle. Killian swung his legs over the bed still lost in thought until the fantastic smell of something warm wafted up from downstairs and he assumed she must be getting something for them to eat. Searching the room for his clothes Killian only found his pants and a pair of black sweat pants that lay on the chair next to the bed with a note from Emma: _These will be much more comfortable that your other ones. Put them on and come join me._ Killian smirked before slowly putting one foot into each leg and heading down stairs. Killian made sure to be quiet as he made his way down the stairs but he didn't want to disturb Emma. It wasn't often that he got to see her doing something as domestic as cooking so he wanted to cherish it.

"I can see you, you know that right?" Her voice broke through his thoughts as she turned to smirk at him. Killian rose one of his brows in response and Emma let out a light laugh. Normally they would be trying to be quiet as Snow and David's bedroom didn't have proper walls but Killian was too happy to worry about waking her parents because at that moment Killian caught the sight of Emma in naught but his black cotton shirt and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. The hem of the shirt fell to her mid thigh, leaving enough to show that would be tempting and the v-cut that so many women enjoyed on him allowed him an unimpeded view to the milky skin between her breasts he had peppered with so many kisses last night.

"Emma," Killian took a breath as he walked to her trying to find the words that he wanted to say, "You look like a goddess." He punctuated the last word by kissing her full on lips. He let his lips linger, enjoying the solid pressure of her against him in every way. As he began to pull away, Emma caught his lips with her teeth in a gentle tug before removing whatever remaining distance there had been as she claimed his lips again. Emma didn't even register the sound of the spatula dropping until it hit the glass knocking it over and sending it to the floor. _So much for staying quiet _Emma thought before pulling away from Killian to clean up the mess.

They settled down after that, preferring to just lean into each other's touch as Emma finished the pancakes and got started on the bacon while brewing a new pot of coffee for everyone. Killian's hands hung loosely around her waist as he hummed a melody that he had learned when he was first a sailor. The bacon was almost done when they heard the giggling coming from around the corner. Emma gaped at Killian.

"Is that my mother?" She tried to whisper the words but she had spoken so quietly there hadn't been any sound, he had read her lips. Those lips that he loved to kiss, the lips he would never get enough of. Without a second thought Killian moved in, turning her face with one hand while he held onto her with the other. Emma was surprised at first though knowing where this was going Emma managed to turn off the burner before turning to face him completely. She sighed as he tugged on her upper lip before swiping his tongue along it. Her body thrummed as she kissed him back. Killian spun them around again pushing Emma up against the counter before she lifted herself up on it to get a better angle. Threading her fingers through his hair Emma sighed before kissing her way down his jaw.

Minutes had passed and Emma and Killian were still making out in the kitchen. Killian had kissed his way down her neck before finding the sweetest spot. Emma had titled her head up to give Killian more skin to kiss but what she didn't expect when she opened her eyes was her father pushing her mother against one of the steel poles kissing her senseless. As if on queue Snow had opened her eyes at almost the same moment before locking with Emma, both exclaiming at the same time:

"Mom!?" Emma's exclamation pulled Killian from his kisses as he looked over to her parents and back to them. Well this would be interesting.

"Emma?!" Snow didn't think Emma had come home last night and to see her on the counter making out with the pirate made her uneasy. Snow blushed at what she and Charming had done under the knowledge that Emma was not home, looking at her daughter the sight of her in the pirate's shirt made her very conscious of the fact that she was wearing David's shirt and it came to about the same spot on her thighs.

Both men had pulled away from their lovers and now all four stood awkwardly in the kitchen. It was Killian who broke the silence.

"Dave, mate, would ya help me set the table? I have a feeling mother and daughter needs a minute alone." David placed one final kiss on his wife's lips before going and helping Killian finish breakfast preparations.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a review please?

-Annika


End file.
